


Калейдоскоп

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Asbo, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он стал всем тем, чем на самом деле был Дэннис — гострайтер его вины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Эсбо, насилие, жестокость, нецензурная лексика, вот это всё.  
> В большинстве своём мы так или иначе на стороне Дэнниса. Что, если мы ошибаемся?  
> Текст написан для команды WTF The Smoke 2016.

_I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody, get me through   
this nightmare._

Дэннис Северс отличный парень, мистер Обаяние Белого Дозора и самый ласковый сын.

Дэннис Северс герой, который спасает жизни — не каждый день, но время от времени.

Дэннис Северс талантливый психопат.

***

Эсбо сгребает короткие волосы Гога в кулак, заставляя поднять лицо, почти ласково утирая кровь с губ. Задевая велосипедной цепью порезы, ей же и оставленные. Медный запах мешается с запахом автомобильного масла, но даже это уже не заставляет Джорджа хотя бы поморщиться. Дэннис склоняется ниже, пристально глядя в его глаза, и говорит ласково:

— Ну, что ты? Я ведь говорил. Меня не надо бояться, — повисает пауза, наполненная только судорожным, сиплым дыханием Гога.

Ещё один удар приходится под рёбра, следующий — наконец гасит свет.

***

Дэннис действительно говорил, одними губами, держа Эмили на руках и глядя через её плечо. Гог тогда смотрел на то, как его ладонь лежит на тощей детской шее, и мечтал проснуться.

Но он не просыпается, никогда не просыпается, его жизнь — концентрированный ночной кошмар, из которого нет выхода.

Его жизнь — лабиринт, в котором за каждым поворотом его ждёт Северс.

Улыбается, протягивает руки и ~~приказывает~~ просит не бояться.

Гог не боится. Он просто не знает, как справиться с этим первобытным ужасом, скручивающим его внутренности в схему лондонского метро.

Но он, наверное, должен сделать это — ради Эмили, конечно, только ради неё.

Ради себя что-то делать слишком поздно.

***

Эм обожает Эсбо, для неё он словно огромный плюшевый медведь, который защищает её от любимого, но такого вредного старшего брата. Старший брат заставляет её ходить в школу и вовремя ложиться спать, чистить зубы дважды в день и есть овсянку, а плюшевый Дэнни приносит сладости и вкрадчиво говорит Гогу, что малышка Эмили заслужила посмотреть вечерний фильм в компании с ним, а что до уроков и завтрашней школы — ну, кто из них не прогуливал занятия, а мисс Фрост с годами становится только противнее.

Эсбо никогда не причинял Эм вреда, но Гог точно знает, что он может, и всё, что ему самому остаётся — быть марионеткой в его руках. Так он получил каждый из своих приводов, так он прослыл местным психопатом, так он стал поджигателем, о котором боятся говорить полиции.

Он стал всем тем, чем на самом деле был Дэннис — гострайтер его вины.

***

Гог даже не может вспомнить, как Дэннис появился в их жизни, он, кажется, всегда был тут, сперва спрятанный между торшером и диваном, но со временем вытесняющий Джорджа, занимающий его место рядом с сестрой.

Зато Гог помнит, каким взглядом Дэннис провожал отца, которого забрали полицейские, и помнит, что в тот момент его впервые дёрнул этот страх, ничем, казалось бы, не подкреплённый. Ведь его друг — его единственный друг — всегда был таким славным.

Теперь он знает, что надо доверять инстинктам.

И теперь они говорят Гогу замереть, замолчать.

***

Полгода в тюрьме Джорджу казались десятилетиями, потому что кто заботился об Эмили, пока его не было рядом?

Так страшно было вернуться на пепелище, но с возвращением это чувство не исчезло: выходя из дома, Гог по-прежнему боится вернуться в выжженный мир.

Пока его не было, кто смотрел, как Эмили играет?

***

Дэннис не любит, когда брат и сестра ругаются, он очень этого не любит, и как знать, возможно, потому делает всё, чтобы разбить их и без того куцую семью.

— А почему Дэнни так долго нет? — спрашивает Эмили, когда тот и впрямь перестает приходить.

— Где Дэнни? — спрашивает она ещё через день.

— Ты обидел его? — надувает сестрёнка губы на очередном вопросе.

Гог взрывается, и это первый раз, единственный раз, когда он действительно кричит на неё, не говоря ничего конкретного, не обвиняя ни в чём, но — до белых кругов перед глазами. Эта слепящая белизна рассеивается только когда Эмили звонко, пронзительно взвизгивает:

— Лучше бы он был моим братом, а не ты!

Джордж ощущает внутри удивительную пустоту и просто стоит, когда Эм убегает в бывшую родительскую комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь. Ему хочется смеяться до слёз, но он не может пошевелить и пальцем, он чувствует, будто комнату затапливает ледяная вода. Он жалеет, что на самом деле это не так.

Дэннис очень не любит, когда брат и сестра ругаются.

Всю следующую неделю Гог не может толком встать с постели, и поднимается лишь когда Эмили нет рядом: чтобы та не увидела пёстрых багрово-чёрных следов, украшающих его тело, не увидела иссечённой кожи на пояснице. Чтобы хотя бы ей не было страшно.

Простыни пропитались сукровицей, и только чудо спасает Гога от гноения, от разложения заживо. Хотя чувствует себя он именно так. К концу недели к ним приходит Эсбо, и пока Эмили радостно рассказывает ему о том, как её дела, он кивает, поглядывая на Джорджа. Когда же она замолкает, Дэннис спрашивает:

— Вы больше не ссорились, Эм?

— Нет, Дэнни.

— Вот и славненько, котёнок.

Вот и славно.

***

Когда Дэннис увлекается своей игрой в кошки-мышки с Эллисоном, проверяя, как долго сможет водить весь Белый Дозор за нос, Гог малодушно радуется передышке. Ему жаль Кевина, очень жаль, но себя и малышку жаль гораздо больше, так что он просто пытается не привлекать внимания Эсбо.

Если бы от этого зависело хоть что-то.

Когда Эллисон начинает что-то подозревать, Гогу даже не нужно говорить, что делать. Он так вжился в роль асоциального ублюдка, что почти не играет, разбивая фару. Он просто подсекает добычу, клюнувшую на него ещё тогда в Черчилль Эстейт.

«Ищи меня».

У барной стойки Эсбо смотрит на него, по-звериному склонив голову, цепко глядит в глаза.

— Попадись ему.

Он попадается.

Какое-то время после этого всё вроде бы даже идёт неплохо, Дэннис приходит так редко, что с этим почти можно жить.

Потом пропадает собака.

Любимая собака Эмили.

Именно в этот день сестрёнка гостит у тёти, и на пороге появляется разъярённый Северс. Гог решил бы, что он сам украл собаку, если бы не эта чистая, безумная ярость, не находящая выхода, сохранённая нетронутой для него.

«Эмили дома?» — спрашивает этот сукин сын с вежливой улыбкой, будто не знает ответа на свой вопрос.

«Ты проебал грёбаную собаку?!» — шипит Эсбо, затягивая ничейный теперь поводок на шее Джорджа.

Он хрипит в ответ, бесполезно царапая ногтями собственное горло под узкой полоской кожи, ему кажется, что ещё немного, и его голова улетит, как воздушный шар, просто отделится от тела и упорхнёт в окно.

Он знает, что Дэннис не позволит этому случиться — тот никогда не даст ему возможность умереть.

Разжимая кулак, в котором до того держал поводок, Эсбо тянется к карману и наматывает на ладонь велосипедную цепь.

Джордж закрывает глаза.

***

Даже сестра считает его невесть кем, а теперь Гог и сам не знает, как ему себя называть.

***

Когда у Джорджа снова начинает открываться второй глаз, а мелкие ранки на лице перестают то и дело лопаться от неудачных попыток заговорить, и кровавые корочки делают его просто пёстрым, меченым, Эсбо снова приходит к ним в гости. Эмили бежит к двери и утыкается лицом в его живот, а тот поглаживает её волосы и смотрит на опухшее лицо Гога, которое само по себе теперь метафора двойственности человеческой природы.

Позже Эм уходит заниматься уроками, взяв с Дэнниса обещание, что тот присоединится к ней и поможет. Эсбо внимательно смотрит за тем, как Гог убирает посуду, расставляет её в сушилке с невероятной педантичностью, будто это поможет ему оттянуть разговор. Не помогает. Не выдерживает он сам, как часто бывает.

— А если я расскажу всё копам? — поворачивается он, опираясь ладонями на кухонную тумбу. — Или Кеву.

Дэннис улыбается.

— Вперёд. Но ведь это ты у нас поджигатель, верно? Вор, убийца и рецидивист.

Джордж ожидал этого, даже нашёл какие-то аргументы, но сейчас все они тают, как дым. Эсбо же продолжает, как ни в чём ни бывало:

— А давно ли ты навещал маму с папой, Джорджи? Или если они умерли, они уже не мама и папа?

Гога отчётливо передёргивает — за годы он научился читать не только между строк и слов, между букв и интонаций. Озвученный вопрос на самом деле не вопрос вовсе, угроза и напоминание: что будет с Эмили, если его снова посадят, и при этом некому будет юлить и промышлять фальшивыми бумажками, отмазывая её от приютской жизни.

Гог сжимает пальцами край тумбы и не выдерживает, огрызается:

— А ты-то у своего в тюрьме давно был?

Повисает пауза, и Гогу страшно поднять взгляд, страшно и спокойно одновременно, будто он теперь ко всему готов. Тишина, впрочем, не прерывается, пока он не слышит шорох одежды и удаляющиеся шаги, а затем голоса из комнаты Эмили.

Он стоит, не двигаясь, и даже не знает, как долго. Эсбо не вспоминает о вспышке день, неделю, две. Месяц.

Гог убеждает себя в том, что наказания не последует.

Гог ошибается.

***

Когда утром Эсбо достаёт хлеб, чтобы сделать сэндвичи для Эмили, Джордж смотрит на нож в его руках, и каждый взмах режет его живьём.

***

В один из вечеров, когда Гог возвращается домой, тот встречает его тишиной. Тишиной, но не пустотой — в проёме двери в ванную комнату Джордж видит знакомую спину. Дэннис склонился над раковиной и небрежно плещет водой на предплечья, пока он закрывает входную дверь и приваливается к ней спиной. Просто умыться здесь явно недостаточно, и Гог холодеет, когда Эсбо оборачивается, стягивая несвежее полотенце с сушилки. Его руки в кровавых разводах по локоть.

Эмили не выходит его встречать.

Эсбо промокает воду и кровь со своих рук:

— Как день, Джорджи? У меня отлично. Ужинать будешь? Я мясо приготовил.

Гог покрывается ледяным потом и с трудом справляясь со спазмом в горле — что, чёрт возьми, произошло — спрашивает севшим голосом:

— Где Эм?

Улыбка Эсбо превращается в оскал с лёгкой долей разочарования и куда большей — удовлетворения. Притворно удивляясь, он цокает языком, отвечая:

— Она у моей матери, Джорджи, — и продолжает вкрадчиво: — Что же ты, не доверяешь мне, Джордж?

Он прижимается затылком к хлипкой деревяшке и чувствует затапливающее облегчение, а следом за ним тоску и ужас. Эсбо делает несколько шагов, и в крохотной квартирке этого достаточно, чтобы оказаться с ним нос к носу. Он зажимает рукой в полотенце его рот, поворачивает лицом к двери, кладёт ладонь на затылок и с силой толкает, разбивая о выщербленную поверхность лоб и нос. Гог чувствует хруст, остро ввинчивающийся ему между глаз, словно клин вбили молотком прямиком в череп, кровь залила бы губы и подбородок, но перед ним испачканное полотенце, которое инстинктивно он перехватывает сам.

Дэннис тихо посмеивается, убирая ладони.

— Не разочаровывай меня, Джорджи.

***

Говорят, слова ранят больнее ножа, но Гог мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением.

***

Не разочаровать Эсбо невозможно: каждый жест, взгляд и поступок может быть расценён, как неправильный. Оскорбительный. Досаждающий.

В игре, в которой постоянно меняются правила, не проиграть невозможно: можно лишь молча терпеть поражение за поражением.

Когда среди ночи Эсбо выволакивает Джорджа из постели и тащит в ванную комнату, тот привычно не издаёт ни звука, чтобы не напугать безмятежно спящую Эмили. Годами наработанный навык молчания предполагает, что говорить ему пришлось бы учиться заново. Но не придётся.

Он молчит даже когда его неосторожно заталкивают в дверной проём, когда косяк рассекает бровь, когда бортик ванны резко ударяет под колени, и Эсбо практически бросает его в ледяную воду. Инстинктивно Гог пытается вырваться, но чужая рука давит на грудь, и это такой знакомый жест, что сопротивляться становится слишком трудно, хотя он и дёргается ещё пару раз, чувствуя спиной почти растаявший лёд.

На комнату этой воды не хватило, но Гога всё же накрывает ей с головой. Он не видит лица Дэнниса, только жёлтый потолок с облупившейся штукатуркой покачивается в ряби воды. От рассечённой брови тонкими потоками расходится кровь, и комнатное небо окрашивается закатом.

Гог не дышит, не дышит, и всё ещё не дышит, когда в голову приходит спокойная мысль: почему бы не вдохнуть.

Так лежать чертовски удобно, в конце концов.

В холоде поразительно медленны мысли, в холоде его тело почти не болит, и Джордж терпит больше для приличия ещё несколько долгих секунд, чтобы вдохнуть ледяную воду полной грудью.

Рука на груди моментально сгребает в кулак старую футболку, вытягивая из блаженного холода в мир жёлтых потолков и обшарпанных стен, лишая Гога его лучшего в жизни заката.

Эсбо пожарный, в конце концов, чёртов квалифицированный специалист по спасению людей, и уж конечно вода в лёгких для него не является проблемой.

— Смотри на меня, — ровно, тихо говорит он. — Смотри, — повторяет и встряхивает за шкирку, как щенка. — Ты знаешь, почему не можешь умереть, верно?

Гог смотрит на своего мучителя устало, как будто взгляд его устремлён на тысячи ярдов вперёд, он думает о спящей в своей комнате сестре и медленно кивает.

Дэннис разжимает пальцы, и Джордж бьётся затылком о мокрый холодный кафель, и лежит на нём, пока Эсбо промокает руки полотенцем, комкая его и бросая на грудь Гога.

— Приберись здесь.

Лёгкие дерёт и саднит, кашель всё ещё потряхивает Джорджа, но, оставшись один, он медленно садится, потому что не может ослушаться.

Потому что никогда не мог.


End file.
